


Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff

by Dojh167



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Lee Jordan is sassy and precious, Quidditch, Quidditch commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojh167/pseuds/Dojh167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lee Jordan is struggling to maintain his passion for his role of Quidditch commentator, <br/>but he soon discovers that the drama he loves in Quidditch can extend beyond the moment the snitch is caught.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on HPFF for the 2015 House Cup collab "Game On."

“Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle. Applebee passes to Heidi Macavoy. Macavoy passes to – a quick interception by Captain Roger Davies, and he bolts down the pitch towards Fleet at the goal posts. Fleet is ready for him, and sends the quaffle back out to Applebee.”  
  
Lee turned his head away as he suppressed a yawn. He enjoyed his role as Quidditch commentator, but today’s match lacked fire as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams played routine circles around each other. There had been a time when the natural drama of the game had been enough for Lee, but since strange events like cursed brooms, enchanted bludgers, and wandering dementors had started making their way into the games, an ordinary match lacked the flair it once had.  
  
To spice things up, Lee indulged in his own more interesting internal monologue. _“Applebee’s powers of seduction draw Macavoy in as they move together as one towards their ultimate goal. Davies sassily objects, splitting them apart and rushing off in a huff. Fleet is not amused. Davies flees from the power of his icy stare. Fleet gives Applebee a pat on her back. Applebee lingers, wondering if this fleeting physical contact will develop into something more intimate.”_  
  
Professor McGonagall was staring at Lee. He coughed awkwardly and carried on his monotonous commentary, wondering if he had let something slip or had merely started drooling again.  
  
“Ravenclaw scores again. That’s 70-10. There’s Hufflepuff beater Anthony Rickett chasing a beater around as if it’s the snitch. Interesting strategy.”  
  
The game went on for, in Lee’s opinion, much longer than it had any business to, until at last he was able to announce: “And Chang has the snitch! That’s a Ravenclaw victory 380-30.”  
  
There came the muted cheers of unsurprised spectators, and within moments it seemed like the entire stadium was on the move as students and staff hurried on to find something more interesting to fill their Saturday.  
  
Lee didn’t have the same eager anticipation. He remained in his seat, rubbing his sore temples lethargically. He hadn’t seen the Weasley twins in the stands today. They’d understand his pain, but without that map of theirs he’d never be able to guess where they were today.  
  
By the time Lee had stood to begin packing away his commentator equipment, the risers were virtually empty. “Jordan takes possession of the Quidditch stands,” he muttered.  
  
The only people left in sight were the exhausted players, slowly trickling out of the locker rooms. The Hufflepuff players had been the first to leave, with the Ravenclaw team following after as a group, chattering in celebration of their success.  
  
A single figure in yellow emerged from the locker room, the last to leave. His muffled voice called out across the field, and the Ravenclaw team turned back to consider their defeated opponent.  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow. “Captain Diggory calls a time out.”  
  
After a lingering moment, the Ravenclaw team was on the move again, leaving only one student in blue robes behind. Squinting, Lee saw that it was the victorious seeker, Cho Chang. Seeker versus seeker – this was going to be good. Perhaps there was a little drama left in this game after all.  
  
Lee unconsciously ducked down in the stands, peering over the edge of the risers at the two figures. They stood in awkward stiffness, apparently uncertain how to interact. Diggory was speaking, his arms absentmindedly supplementing his nervous speech. Chang’s stillness was broken with a laugh, and the two seemed to relax, slowly gaining comfort with each other and their conversation  
  
The movements of Diggory’s arms, however, grew even more agitated as he spoke, and every facet of his body held the eager tension of the question he was asking.  
  
The two stood frozen in a tableau of anticipation that seemed to fill the entire pitch. Finally, with a smile that read on her entire body, Cho Chang leaned forward and kissed Cedric Diggory.  
  
“One hundred and fifty points for Hufflepuff,” Lee whispered from the stands.


End file.
